There is known a game device for displaying a game screen image showing a picture obtained by viewing a virtual three dimensional space from a given viewpoint. For example, there is known a game device for displaying a game screen image showing a picture obtained by viewing from a given viewpoint a virtual three dimensional space where a plurality of player objects representative of soccer players are placed, to thereby provide a soccer game.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-342120 A